


the night before

by inmylife



Series: 30 ways to hold [3]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Produce 101 Era, platonic cuddles, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: kyulkyung/eunwoo + platonic





	the night before

**Author's Note:**

> 30 ways to hold: 30 short fics based on tumblr user tiptoe39's list of prompts having to do with cuddling!

A thread of unintelligible (to Eunwoo, anyway) Mandarin dialogue sputters and slows to a halt out of Jieqiong's mouth. The only word Eunwoo recognizes is "Zaijian" - goodbye. 

 

She's awake, then. 

 

So is Eunwoo, so has Eunwoo been for the past, oh, three hours or so? With the finale tomorrow, all the girls are catching sleep when they can - most notably tiny Yoojung falling asleep just as practice ended and Haein having to carry her back. Eunwoo can't sleep. She's sure she isn't the only one losing sleep out of nervousness, but she doesn't want to risk waking anyone up. 

 

(Mostly because one time she woke up Doyeon by accident and Doyeon had yelled at her loud enough to wake the entire rest of the room.) 

 

Eunwoo slips out of her own bed and pads over to Jieqiong's. They're both on bottom bunks, thankfully. 

 

"Jju-jju…" she whispers. 

 

"Nunu," answers Jieqiong. "Thought you'd be asleep?"

 

Jieqiong's pronunciation is usually very good, but sleepy and post-Mandarin-conversation there's something a little more off than usual. 

 

Eunwoo stays quiet. 

 

"You're nervous," Jieqiong diagnoses. "What do you want, Nunu-yah?"

 

Oh, Eunwoo wants a lot of things. To win. To debut. To have won The Voice Kids or Superstar K. Maybe to just go back home and never have become a trainee at all. 

 

But right now Eunwoo wants to be held.

 

"Can I sleep in your bed, Jju-jju?" 

 

"Oh, are we like Soyeon and Eunbinnie now?" asks Jieqiong, referencing the Cube trainees who had been almost notorious for sleeping together nearly every night. 

 

"Shut up," mutters Eunwoo, and shoves Jieqiong in the shoulder so she can be let in the bed.

 

"I'm scared, too," Jieqiong says after a while long enough that Eunwoo'd been convinced she'd fallen asleep. "I can't stop analyzing it in my head. Who's in." 

 

"Sejeong unnie," Eunwoo murmurs. "For sure."

 

"And Somi," Jieqiong adds. "Probably Yoojungie as well." 

 

Sira shifts in the bed above them, making some kind of murmuring-humming noise, and they both freeze. Only when the mattress has silenced above them does Eunwoo continue. 

 

"You're a sure pick, you know." 

 

"Is it like with Chaeyeon unnie? Because I'm a visual?" 

 

Eunwoo knows the answer is yes, really, in the minds of the national producers, but she also knows how badly Jieqiong wants the answer to be no. 

 

"Because you're the best dancer on here, dumbass. What, are you kidding?"

 

That gets a laugh. 

 

"But isn't that Chungha unnie?" 

 

"Shut  _ up, _ Jju-jju." 

 

Quiet again for a little while. 

 

"I want Nayoung unnie to get in," Eunwoo says. "Even if neither of us do."

 

"Yeah," concurs Jieqiong. 

 

Jieqiong is like a stuffed animal, thinks Eunwoo. Jieqiong hasn't always been skinny, she gives good hugs, she's good for holding when one is on edge. Her hair is long and silky against Eunwoo's neck and she ponders that in another life she could have fallen for this girl, but for now she is perfectly happy to have Zhou Jieqiong as her best friend. 

 

"I know we both know the answer," says Jieqiong, with a sly look on her face that means there's a bad joke coming Eunwoo's way, "but which Nayoung unnie?"

 

Eunwoo inhales through her nose, comically sharp, and almost-yells " _ Our very own Nayoung unnie you disloyal HOE! _ "   
  


"Would the two of you please shut up!" half-yells a very irate-sounding Suhyun. 

 

"Sorry, unnie," they whisper-chorus. Then they burst into stifled giggles. 

 

"We really should sleep, though," Jieqiong gasps out between vestigial laughs. "Otherwise we'll be off our game for the finale."

 

"The finale," Eunwoo repeats, and sobers. "Yeah."

 

"Come here, you big baby," Jieqiong hisses, not unkindly, wrapping her arms around Eunwoo's waist. Eunwoo squirms closer to her, until she can feel the warmth radiating off Jieqiong's body almost better than she can feel the mattress beneath her. 

 

"Good luck tomorrow," Jieqiong wishes her. 

 

"Yeah, Jju-jju. You too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what's got me so nostalgic for produce era recently but well
> 
> while we're here might as well tell you to support nakano ikumi on pd48 
> 
> twitter is missyehana and tumblr is zhengkis if you want to talk to me


End file.
